elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaz
Kazimieras "Kaz" ' was a Mighty Med employee and is a main character in ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. He was born as a normo human until a fight with Oliver's mom exposed him to the Arcturion, which gave him and Oliver superpowers. After Mighty Med gets destroyed, he teamed up with Bree and Chase (along with Oliver and Skylar) to track down unknown super villains, and protect the world. He is portrayed by Bradley Steven Perry. Biography Background Kaz (along with Oliver) was a normo employee at the Mighty Med Hospital. Kaz and Oliver have been best friends since preschool, and they're always there for each other. Most likely to be voted as “class clown.” Kaz may be reckless and impulsive, but at the end of the day, he’ll always put friendship first. Kaz, along with Oliver, fought against The Annihilator, an evil mutant who turned Skylar evil, and then later Oliver's mother, who was Mr. Terror, a ruthless villain who sought absolute power in a bid to rule the world. In a failed attempt to stop Oliver's mother, Kaz (along with Oliver) gained superpowers after absorbing the Arcturion's energy. Season 1 After Mighty Med was destroyed, Kaz, along with Oliver and Skylar went to Davenport to help them track the villains. They reunited with their friends Bree and Chase. Personality Kaz is a laid-back guy who, unlike Oliver, doesn't think before his actions. He is outgoing, fun to be around, brave, and sometimes an air-head. However, with some mistakes along the way, he can be just as trustworthy and a great employee. Some of his actions can appear selfish at times, but he means well. However, he is childish, as he loves pushing all the buttons on the penthouse elevator, purely because they light up. Relationships Oliver (Best Friend) Main Article: Kaziver Kaz and Oliver are best friends and are always together. Kaz, however, sometimes gets them into trouble and Oliver gets mad at him for it. Sometimes Kaz can have some slight jealously towards Oliver and can't help but show it. It is stated by Oliver that Kaz is the best friend he could ever have. They also both share an interest in comic books. Skylar Storm (Best Friend) Main Article: Skaz Kaz and Skylar have worked together to solve several things (including finding the Arcturion that gave Kaz and Oliver superpowers) and don't fight much, but they do have their disagreements. They care about each other, and are both best friends with Oliver. Chase Davenport (Close Friend) Main Article: Chaz In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Kaz helped heal Chase so he wouldn't explode. They also temporarily switched intelligence in that episode. He used the ability to defeat The Incapacitator. In The Rise of Five, they didn't get along well at first, but seem to become good friends near the end of the episode. Bree Davenport (Close Friend) Main Article: Braz In The Rise of Five, Bree went to look for Kaz and Kaz asked her to stay (although this was probably because he was unnerved after seeing the full extent of Roman and Riker's powers for the first time). Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses '''Powers * Flight: ''In the Mighty Med episode The Mother of All Villains, Kaz, along with Oliver, absorbed power from the Arcturion and obtained the superpower to fly. Kaz seems to have perfected this power and is better than Oliver at using it. This is shown in Power Play: when Kaz flew up into the open window he didn't need to jump. Instead, he just lifted off the ground and flew upwards unlike Oliver who (as we've seen) falls and then flies. * '''Pyrokinesis:' Kaz can generate fire from his hands, whether as short blasts, or continuous streams. ** Fire Grenades: Kaz can shoot fireballs out of his mouth, whether spitting them out, or simply yawning. Kaz likes to call this his "Yawn Bomb". * Heat Immunity/Super Durability: Kaz is able to resist the heat from the fire he generates. Temporary Powers * Super Strength: Via the Key of Steel and Enlarging Ray. * Super Durability: Via the Key of Steel. * Super Intelligence: '''Kaz briefly borrowed Chase Davenport's super intelligence in order to cure him in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. '''Equipment * Black Hole Gun: In the future, Kaz gets a black hole gun from the League of Heroes to protect the world from any major threat, by sending them into a black hole. * Enlarging Ray: Kaz formerly used the Enlarging Ray gun on his hand, making it big enough to give himself super strength to take out Mort. * Key of Steel: Kaz had this key only for a short amount of time because the key keeper took it back. Weaknesses * Clumsiness: Kaz is very clumsy and tends to mess up certain situations. * Lack of Seriousness: Kaz often fails to grasp the enormity of a situation, which works to his disadvantage. * Emotions: He let his emotions get the best of him causing him to act without thinking and come face-to-face with Roman and Riker alone. * Unintentional Power Triggering: Like Oliver, and the Lab Rats when they unlocked new abilities, Kaz is new at controlling his powers and his powers can activate unintentionally. This was shown in Holding Out for a Hero, where he discovered his fire grenade ability when he yawned, setting the coffee table and umbrella stand on fire. * Simplicity: Kaz is extremely simple, and not a very good problem solver. Oliver has even stated to Chase that Kaz has a slight learning disability. Trivia *In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, while he possessed Chase's super intelligence, he tricked The Incapacitator into taking the virus from Chase by classifying it as protonic energy. *He switched intelligence with Chase in the Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. *If it wasn't for him, he and Oliver wouldn't have known superheroes exist. **It was because of him following Blue Tornado that they discovered Mighty Med. *He and Oliver were once Normos (beings without special powers) until they were exposed to the Arcturion during an attempt to stop Bridget. * Chronologically, Kaz is the fourth character to quit a team created by Davenport (The Rise of Five), after Adam, Bree, and Leo. **Unlike the other three, Kaz quit just after the team was formed. *Interestingly, Kaz makes the mistake of going on a mission alone, which was ironically what Chase did in the Lab Rats episode "Avalanche!" after a disagreement. *He tends to lie about his height, but claims to be 5'10". (The Rise of Five) *He is a hearty mix of Irish and German. (The Rise of Five) * He has the opposite powers of Oliver (Oliver has ice powers and Kaz has heat powers). * Kaz seems to have a better handle on his powers than Oliver, at least during training. **Oliver gets nervous and intimidated of Kaz during their training. **Kaz was able to utilize his fire grenade perfectly during target practice, despite causing collateral damage when first using them. * He was the first one to use powers in the series, which was in The Rise of Five. In addition, he is the first one to use any superhuman ability in the series. * Like Adam, he always wanted a pet pig. (Power Play) * Like Adam, he also prefers calling his abilities different names. (Holding Out for a Hero) * He's been outsmarted by an animal. (Power Play) *Kaz has less powers then Oliver. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Bionic Category:Male Category:Male Characters